Private Midnight Cooking Lesson
by wind scarlett
Summary: Nami didn't expect Sanji helping her to cook Orange Sunshine cake. Definitely some hot stuffs followed after. Sanji/Nami


**Note**: Oda that pervert should be punished for making me often daydream about romance in his manga! So here I am, with my pervert mind, writing down something based on my daily daydreaming. Hope you enjoy reading this part just like I always do! ^^

**Nami learned how to cook an Orange Sunshine cake from Sanji, but he had another idea in his head.**

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda and Hale Groves & Southern Fulfillment Services

* * *

><p><strong>Private Midnight Cooking Lesson<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

It was a dark cool day in the early days of March. The waves moved in melodious rhythm, sweeping the floating ship. Cold breeze passed through Nami's orange hair, so she wrapped her hands around her head and smiled. From the deck she quickly dashed toward the kitchen, hoping none would be there in the middle of the night. She definitely had a plan in her head, which was cooking a cake, again. Yup, she wanted to cook an orange cake, a perfect one. That time, she didn't allow herself to face another horrible result. She had a secret ultimate weapon.

Nami had tried cooking a proper orange cake for months, but her effort never showed any good improvements. She failed over and over. There was always something wrong with her cooking. Sometimes she forgot to add the sugar. Most of the time, she baked the cake in the wrong temperature—meant burned to ashes. Probably she was the problem after all.

Nami sighed heavily. She had to keep trying, she remained herself. Nami didn't even bother to cook for hours since she wanted to make a delicious surprise for special someone.

Her cellphone rang twice. Nami hurriedly answered it, spoke as soft as possible. "Why you call me this late? Please tell me the instruction slowly, one by one. Don't speak too lightly but don't… yes, you know how much I love it…"

With quick movement, Nami preheated the oven into 350 degrees. She whispered slowly, "I did. What's next? Oh? I see…"

Nami greased three 9 inches round cake pans and line bottom with wax paper cut to fit bottom of pan. That was easy for her. She questioned the next step, "I did that part… Hey I can hear your snoring! Don't fall asleep…!"

Our auburn-haired lady was so busy and didn't realize that someone was watching her with deadly eyes. He walked directly toward Nami, moving closer without making any sounds.

Nami tried hard to redeem her voice. "Stop pretending over there, tell me next or I'll tell your… ah, yes. Ah! That's much better…"

Nami was still listening when suddenly the phone was ended. Someone pushed the end call button on her cellphone. She quickly turned her head and saw him. Flat expression was reflected from his face. She looked so nervous, like a thief got caught.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night, Mademoiselle Nami?"

Nami's face flushed red, "Hmm, I'm just…"

Sanji bent his back, leaning toward Nami. He held her waist, hugging her. He murmured besides her ears. "Did I disturb your—your phone sex conversation by any chance?"

Nami was so furious with his comment, "It's—it's not a phone sex and you have nothing to do tonight, mister…!"

"Tell me, orange juice, grated orange peel, flour, and eggs… that must be Orange Sunshine Cake?"

_DAMN. DAMN SANJI AND HIS COOKING INTUITION. _

"Well, I repeat that you have nothing to do in this kitchen, mister. And would you please release me from those octopus hands of yours?"

Sanji gripped her tighter, ignoring her request. He spoke naughtily, "somehow I feel obligated to help you."

"Listen, how if someone walks into the kitchen and…"

Sanji cut in, "I could care less about that, mademoiselle…"

Nami moaned when he licked her neck with his tongue, exploring her soft skin. His tongue was warm, enchanting her. Nami almost dropped the bowl when she enjoyed the delicious sensation, but Sanji caught it in time. He smiled playfully. "Well, you must hold this carefully."

Those slender yet strong hands took the flour and mixed it with baking powder and salt. Nami watched his fast movement with delight. He was a wonderful cook for sure, check out those skillful hands! Sanji reached the blue big bowl and opened the drawer above. He kept Nami in front of him, imprisoning her with his hands. Nami couldn't do anything, and watched Sanji cautiously.

"In another bowl, prepare an electric mixer. Beat 1 cup butter and 2 cups sugar at medium speed until creamy. Keep up with this speed…"

"Uh-huh…" Nami nodded her head. Sanji handed the mixer and the bowl to her. In minutes, the mixture was turning white. She asked him nervously, "is it enough?"

"Good girl. Now add eggs, one at a time, beating well after each addition."

"Okay…"

It was hard to keep concentrating on the bowl and the whole thing when someone was leaning to your body, caressing you with soft massage strokes. _Oh, God… this is too much… _

Sanji smiled and kissed her right cheek with godlike speed. "We call that one creamy, lady. You've got a knack at cooking…"

"Sanji, please…." She begged desperately. She didn't want him to be with her. He was the last person who should accompany her, otherwise everything would be ruined. _What should I do? Will he listen to me? Shit, why should he get jealous over a silly night conversation? _

"Sanji, will you leave me? I can handle this cake myself, please…"

He completely ignored her and kept up with his instructions. "Bake in a 350 degree oven 25 to 30 minutes or until cake tester inserted in center of cakes comes out clean. Remove pans from oven and loosen cakes around edges with…"

The kitchen was supposed to be cold that night. With windows widely opened, the temperature might be less than 10 degrees. However, Nami didn't feel cold. In the contrary, she was damned hot for sure. Sanji slipped his fingers under her cotton shirt, unclipped her bra. His hands cupped her breasts, touching them with provocative movements.

Nami bit her lips, too much aware to produce any sounds. She didn't want him to touch her there and at that moment. Suck, it was hard to resist him and her own desire. She also craved for him, which was the hardest part.

"Ah, Sanjii…"

Sounds of pleasure finally came from her mouth. Nami pulled the small bowls in front of her, closing her eyes. She moaned again when Sanji slid her shirt and her bra away, still kissing and touching her. Nami wanted to touch him in the same way, replied all of his cruel yet sweet temptation. However, Sanji didn't let her do that. He kept her facing the cooking tools instead of him.

She could hear Sanji's hoarse voice besides her right ear, "mix 1/3 cup sugar and gelatin. Add orange juice. Stir over low heat until gelatin dissolves. Hold that tightly, love. Add butter, stir until butter melts…"

Sanji wrapped her naked part with his body, sticking to her closely. Nami hardly did anything with that condition. Her trembled hands stirred the yellow mixture softly. Sanji knew it and helped her. He held her hand and beat the mixture together. Nami whimpered when his arms touched her breasts. It was accidental, yes. But that was enough to burn their desires. Nami could feel his lower part was hardened under those black trousers. Nevertheless, he kept giving her instructions.

"Take the small bowl over here…"

"Sanji, will you…"

"Listen and do my instructions. You want to cook the cake in the first place, right?"

Nami cursed that blonde cook deep inside her heart. _Damn, damn that fucking cook!_

"In a small bowl, beat egg yolks. Stir in orange mixture, then return mixture to saucepan. Cook over low heat 3 to 5 minutes, stirring until thickened."

"Fine…"

"So, we have around 5 minutes, mademoiselle."

He started kissing her again, this time with passion. Nami felt her body was weakened under his touch. She moaned when Sanji lowered his mouth to her breasts, sucking them one by one. Nami couldn't control her body anymore, both of her hands moved toward his hair. She buried those fingers in his thick blonde hair, making pleasurable sounds.

Suddenly he stopped kissing and sucking her. His eyes looked at her closely, "mademoiselle, keep stirring the mixture of I'll stop touching you."

He was never evil. He was always romantic. Yet, they were in the kitchen and cooked something. She had never been in that situation before. She raised her eyebrows, "you don't know how hard… if you don't want…"

Nami stopped talking.

She realized she needed a perfect cake and a little bit of fun. She was willing to do anything at the moment to get both of them. With shaky hands, she continued stirring the mixture. She stared at the man besides her, smirking. "You wouldn't complain this time, mister…"

Sanji gave her a lopsided smile. He moved toward her lower part, this time sliding her white lacy thong. Her exposed legs and lovely sight between her thighs were more than everything. She was the most beautiful woman ever. He didn't want to waste more time.

"Cool to room temperature…" he commanded, opened his zipper. "This time you must wait until the mixture is ready to be joined together…"

Nami bit her lips, teasing him. "Don't you forget the frosting part?"

"Why it's called frosting, mademoiselle, because it can wait… while you and I _can't_."

Sanji placed her near the table, taking her from behind. He was a bit trembling when she was ready for him, spreading her legs. He whispered slowly besides her ears, telling how much he loved her.

"I love you, beautiful…"

She smiled, "I knew. I knew that, mister."

Nami gasped when he entered her roughly, passionately. She held her breath, holding the table in front of her with all of her might. He kissed her shoulder, keep pushing himself in. She turned her head and he kissed her, sucking the sweetness from her mouth.

"You're so naughty, mister. I—I never knew cooking could be this—this good…"

"Better we should spend more time cooking."

He kept dragging and pushing, creating a wild rhythm with Nami. She closed her eyes, enjoying every part of it. She whimpered, whispering his name over and over.

"Sanji…"

When finally both of them felt the climax, she bit her lips. He did too. They didn't want to wake anyone in the first place. They made love silently that night for the first time, she noticed.

Who cared anyway, all felt heavenly.

In the next minutes, both of them were completely dressed as if there had been nothing between them. Sanji showed her how to make the last mixture, which was the frozen part. She nodded, doing all of his command without any complaining.

"To assemble cake, place one cake layer on cake plate, spread with half the orange filling. Top with second cake layer, spread with frosting part, yes, that's great. Top with remaining cake layer and spread with remaining orange filling again. Frost sides of cake with remaining frosting."

In the end, they were facing a big orange cake with white cream all over the whole cake. Nami looked so proud with the result. She was so happy. "It looks good, don't you think so?"

"Garnish with slivered orange peel, if you desired. It will add more beauty points."

"Will you add more point, mister?" Nami asked with sparking eyes. "Never thought you'll help me through, but it's worth-making."

"Huh?" Sanji raised his curly eyebrows. "Are you telling me…"

Nami smiled and hugged him, kissing his mouth, "happy belated birthday, husband…"

"Oh, God…"

_Goddamn it._

"I have cooked for weeks and never got this perfect result," she admitted. "I have blackmailed one of your friends to teach me how to cook it, but I always failed. Actually I wanted to make it surprise…"

Sanji didn't know what he should do. He was clueless. She kept on explaining and he couldn't even reply.

_Ah, fuck._ He had spent days of being jealous toward Nami, who had been missing for hours. He had wasted his time checking her phone numbers. Ah, all was so funny. He was so jealous with himself. _What a lucky bastard he is!_

"You don't have to, mademoiselle. You and Fleur are the best gift for my life," Sanji mentioned their sweet daughter, who was still sleeping in the cradle. "However—"

"However?"

"We really should spend more time _cooking_."

"I couldn't agree more."

The young couple welcomed the great sunrise in the deck. They sat together on the couch, eating the cake together. Nami fed him, smiling when Sanji's face was covered with whipped cream. They laughed together, kissing and cuddling like newlywed. They had been married for four years but they always considered themselves as newlywed.

"Why it should be orange sunshine cake anyway?" Sanji asked, licking the cream from his wife's face. "My favorite is strawberry cake."

"So I could eat the cake a lot…"

"You're quite greedy, mademoiselle Nami. Yet I love you."

"Hmm, love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Feedbacks are always welcomed! ^^**


End file.
